Masami Ooshige
|image = Masami Oshige.jpg |katakana= 大重 正実 |japname = Ōshige Masami |nicknames = Yuina Hanakazari (花飾 結菜 Hanakazari Yuina) (former stage name) |gender = Female |age = 28 |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Gold (manga) Brown (anime) |occupations = Manager |relationships = Keiichi Wakaoji (love interest/fiance; manga) |affiliations = Rage Pro (formerly) Seed Records |seiyuu = Tomomi Seo |voiceactor = Kris Rundle }} '|大重 正実|Ōshige Masami}}, formerly known by her stage name, , is the assigned manager of Fullmoon and former fangirl of ROUTE: L (especially Wakaoji). Biography Like Fullmoon, Masami can also be childish at times but when it comes to work she is a great and unique manager. In the anime/manga, she is assigned to take Mitsuki's (Fullmoon's) interview in which she gets confused. Later on, it was explained by Mitsuki and Takuto (in his plush form) that Mitsuki can transform into Fullmoon. Wakaoji, Mitsuki's doctor, doesn't agree with the fact that Mitsuki can turn into a sixteen-year-old girl and wants to become a popstar/idol. On the other hand, Masami notices that Wakaoji was a member of ROUTE: L. However, she doesn't recognize Takuto for some reason when he is in his human form (in anime). She is supportive and protective towards Mitsuki and she is like a mother, sister, and friend to her and cares dearly for her. She seemingly develops an affection towards Wakaoji though they further don't go on with their affection in any scene. In the anime, she was once mistaken to be Wakaoji's fiancée by Mitsuki's maid and had to compete with her for who is worthy to be Wakaoji's wife. Wakaoji and Mitsuki are rooting for her, despite the fact Masami isn't good enough to be handed a house to (alone). Physical appearance Personality and traits Masami is a sweet and kindhearted person, which is shown how she deals with Mitsuki. She is supportive and over-protective, as she's a manager of an idol/popstar. Trivia *The company that Oshige is from is called Rage Pro. *In episode 23 of the anime Oshige moves to a new location, one that is close to Mitsuki's home. Appearances Manga *It's a Gift *We're Both Half-Angels *In the Middle of a Hollow Sea *"Madoka's" Standards *The One I Earnestly Love Is You *The Never-Ending Feast of Life *If There Is Still Time *Love and Loneliness *Vision of an Angel *Forcing Herself to Face Forward *You Are Calling for Me Too, So... *The One Who Links the Broken Chain *Taiyaki, Contrariness, and Meroko *Pure Antithesis 100% *Please Call My Name When I Get Lost at the Railroad Crossing *Pure Love, Songs of Love *Absolute Territory—Midnight Revolution *Not Even God Can Stop the Moon *The One Who Loves You *Sugarless Milk Chocolate *If the Little Mermaid Is You *Full Moon o Sagashite *If My Wishes Will Never Come True, I Will... *To My One and Only Eichi }} Bonus Story *A Rose on Monday Anime *Thoughts On a Song *Her First Assignment *A Long Day in the Studio *Full Moon Debuts! *Is It Really a Hit? *I Want You to Hear It! *The Rules of Show Business *The Dangerous Lens *Green Onion Ramen and the Saint's Stone *A Mini Concert *Do Your Best, Substitute Manager *Her First Kiss!? *The Rival Appears! *Takuto and Mitsuki's Disagreement *Run to the Audition *A Singer's Voice That Can't Be Heard *Meroko, All Alone *A New Inspiration *A Solo Performance—Live! *Moving Panic *My Father's Song *Please Dr. Wakaoji? *My Message *I Won't Lose *Is Mitsuki an Expert On Love? *The New Death Spirits, Izumi and Jonathan *Someone Who Might Know Where Eichi Is *It's Autumn School Festival! *The Real Madoka Wakamatsu *The Illness Advances *An E-mail from Eichi? *The Best New Singer Award *A Present from Full Moon *Grandma's Past *Crossing the Pacific *The Stolen Pendant *To The Town Where Eichi Is *Eternal Snow *I Can't Sing Ever Again *Tender Hearts *On the Night of the New Moon *Desire to Live *She Can't Turn Into Full Moon!? *Mitsuki's Feelings—Meroko's Feelings *I Just Can't Tell Him *Day of Destiny *Searching For The Full Moon }} References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Seed Records employees